Every Great Romance
by perishedlove
Summary: Oh dear. If you really think you have a perfect romance, then you know it can only go down from here. Some way, everything will fall apart and only two will remain. InuSess, SessKou in the beginning though. Incest Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_"Life's unfair. What's even more unfair is that we can't do a damn thing about it."_

Darkness was everywhere. The half breed could hardly see his de-clawed hand in front of his face. It was always like this, day in and day out. There hadn't been many customers lately. He figured Naraku, the owner of this lovely establishment, must have scared them all away with his evil appearance. The cleaners hadn't even been around very much. His cell in particular was getting rather dusty and dirty. He hadn't even taken a bath in a while. No wonder no one ever bought him. Then again, did he really want to be purchased by some unknown vermin?

And then suddenly the door opened at the far end of the hallway, emitting a long stream of light. It burned Inuyasha's eyes. For a brief moment he could see how grimy his hair looked and the dirt marks on his cheeks. Then it was gone. It was silent besides the sound of breathing demons, humans and half demons alike and calm footsteps. Then a voice echoed through everyone's ears. A familiar voice. "Alright everyone. Look alive now, we have a few visitors seeking to buy a concubine. I'll give you a few minutes to straighten yourselves up." Naraku.

Suddenly the lights blinked on and the door clicked shut again, signaling the proprietor of his soul had left. Inuyasha looked around, all the female demons began applying their red paint to their puckered lips and varying colors to their eyelids. He grimaced in disgust. They were ugly whores. The reason everyone but himself was a woman was because only women and hanyous could bare children. Sad to say, he was the only hanyou here besides Naraku. Inuyasha then proceeded to prepare himself for the guests. His dull golden eyes glanced at his reflection in the cracked and filthy mirror as he splashed some water from his mini sink onto his face to clean himself. After this he ran his fingers through his silver hair quietly, waiting patiently for the bastard half breed to enter again and announce the others' entrance.

He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes and a slam of the steel door later, the two newcomers and Naraku were inside. Inuyasha thanked whatever god was above that he was at the end. Most of the purchasers didn't get to the end before they bought somebody. But these people were different…

Inuyasha strained his forehead against the bars to see the two demons that walked down the hall with cells on the sides, searching and probing at a fine pace. One had long, long silky silver hair that reminded this hanyou of the moon. And ironic enough, their was a blue crescent one on the man's forehead. He also had magenta stripes running down his cheeks and wrists, probably in other places too. His eyes were of pure gold, they held chunks of ice, but were still so pretty to look at. The youkai wore armor that was spiked and a red dotted haori. His yellow and blue obi swayed with his walking legs, his feet not even making a sound on the tiled floor. To describe him in one word…beautiful. Maybe even gorgeous.

The one next to him, who stood rather close, the two must have been mates, he had furry armor on. His jet-black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and his blue eyes gleamed in hatred as they walked on. He was definitely angry at something. He wore also something akin to a skirt and had wristbands and the lot all over him. He must have been a wolf. To describe him in one word…frightening.

As the pair got closer, Inuyasha could feel their powerful auras radiate them in every which way. They were strong, no doubt about it. He could also confirm one of his suspicions, they were mates. He'd seen a mark on the beautiful ones neck when he turned to look into a cell to his left. The scents hit his nose and he breathed deeply. He was a dog demon! Just like him! Inuyasha craned his neck to see further out at them.

They were steadily making their way to him. He could hear them now. "Ugh, too ugly…Whore…too masculine looking…too weak…" Well, look's like the beauty's a bitch. Funny.

"Sess, we need to choose somebody! I swear, we've been to three of these sicko things and you haven't liked even one of these…these…people!" The other one, the frightening one, said as he gazed into one of the cubicles that held a principally ugly demoness. He quickly returned his gaze in front of him.

"Well that's because they're all…not right for me." The beauty said, turning to look at his mate with a spiteful glare. Naraku looked nervous.

"I assure you, we have many, many here for you to see. I could even offer a discount." Naraku said, fumbling with his feet, trying to keep up to the speed the two were at.

The frightening one looked to the beautiful one pleadingly. "Sesshomaru?" The beauty, apparently named Sesshomaru, growled in annoyance and nodded stiffly, returning to searching for a concubine for whatever reason they needed it. The other smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Kouga…what about this one?" Inuyasha suddenly noticed, with utmost fear in his eyes that this Sesshomaru was looking at him! The wolf's, Kouga's, face once again came back to a malicious stare.

"Do what you want…I mean, it's not me that has to fuck him…" Kouga stated with a narrowed glowering. Inuyasha thought he was going to have a mental breakdown. He'd never really been speculated like this before. And what the hell did that Kouga guy mean! Why would Sesshomaru need a sex toy if he had a mate? Wait…what?

Inuyasha looked intently upon the silver male. He knew that name. He knew that hair, that face, those eyes. He knew the posture, the icy looks, and just about everything right down to his skin texture, which was as smooth as marble. He'd known this man forever, literally since birth. This guy was his half brother, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands! How could he miss that? Had he really been in this hellish place that long as to forget his past? Even the people in it?

This was not good. Sesshomaru was looking him up and down, trying to find enough flaws to deny him. Inuyasha had had a crush on his brother in the past, suddenly it was all rushing back to him like a huge tidal wave. The half demon knew that Sesshomaru could see the recognition of person in his eyes, and to any ordinary person you'd think the taiyoukai didn't know him, but Inuyasha knew better. Sesshomaru was doing this on purpose. It was all an act. He always did things like this, from what he could conjure in his blurry mind. All Inuyasha had to say was 'why me, brother?'. But of course he didn't.

And so the investigation continued. Inuyasha could hardly stand the mellow eyes that traveled almost everywhere on him. He could really _feel_ the caress of his gaze upon his body. Abruptly Sesshomaru snapped his back into a straighter position from peeping at Inuyasha in his cell and said with finality, "This one will do. How much for him?" Inuyasha's heart plummeted to the ground like a bullet accidentally shot from a gun. Yes, it really happened that fast…

_"Life has a way of doing unkind things to you, things that make you want to scream."_

**_-PL_**

Well ladies and gents, this is only the beginning. There's much more to come soon enough. Review if you wish..


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's only the beginning, and those dealings are always rocky and complicated."_

"Oh! Um…well, he's a special one." Naraku smirked wretchedly. "He's the only male hanyou here. His name is Inuyasha." The vile man paused. "He doesn't actually have a last name. He's a fine-looking dog demon I found crawling along the grounds of this very building about a year ago. He's also obviously able to bare children so he will serve your purpose well." When he saw that the two customers weren't really listening to him, but looking intently at the person he spoke about, he added, "You may examine him out of his cell if you'd like?"

Sesshomaru turned around and said very curtly, "That won't be necessary, but you never answered my question. What is the cost for him?" His golden colored eyes glared expectantly at the dirty dealer in question. The spider demon muttered to himself a moment, calculating in his head the price (adding a few more yen because these demons were no doubt rich), and then declared the hanyou to be a whopping half a million yen. Prince Kouga's jaw went a bit slack.

"You've gotta be kidding. For a mutt like him? There's no way in hell we're gonna-" Kouga fumed loudly just before he was rudely interrupted by his mate. "We'll take him." Sesshomaru said with irrevocability.

Kouga spluttered over his unsaid and forgotten words until coming to his senses and gazing at the other with wide eyes. "What? 'We'll take him'? Are you crazy? He's not worth that much!" His voice came out incredulous and this made Sesshomaru give him a look with superior air. Once again Kouga wandered for words. Finding none, he gave a helpless whine in submission. "Fine, what he said." Kouga turned away scornfully as Sesshomaru smirked in triumph and paid Naraku the grand sum of money.

Inuyasha stared at the three men, more confused than ever before. The beautiful one wanted to take him to a home? He hadn't been in one of those, or had the feelings of one, in so long. It almost made him want to smile at the warmth that infiltrated his chest. Almost anyway. He would have if he hadn't noticed how angry the frightening one looked right now. He obviously didn't want him coming with them to their home. That thought made him nervous as to what he may do if they came to be alone.

And these demons' purpose to buy him…was he expected to be a concubine? This lord wanted a 'hanyou brat' to bear his noble children? It sort of made sense in one way. They were both full demons, their auras let him know, so neither could bare pups. But he, being a hanyou with mixed blood, could. The only thing that didn't make sense was the fact that this Sesshomaru didn't choose a woman. He wanted to ask, but was too afraid to speak at the moment, he didn't want to wake up from a dream or something.

The cranking of the lock and key turning gears awoke him from thinking. His cell door swung open slowly and Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a beam of light along the pathway out of the bars and hold. Naraku frowned and barked, "Hurry up, inu, get out of the cell. Your new owners are waiting patiently." His crimson eyes flashed to his side at the two standing there. Inuyasha listened obediently and slightly bowed to them as he stood up and made his way to the edge of the cell. The corrupt arachnid leaned down and used the same key to unlock the shackles around Inuyasha's feet, giving him true freedom.

As soon as he felt even a shred of the false independence, his wrist was wrenched into a vice-like grip and he was dragged quickly back down the long hallway. It took the half breed a few moments to figure out just where he was going and who grabbed him so harshly, but when he saw the flying silver hair in his face, he knew instantly.

Kouga followed behind huffily with a penetrating glance to him every once and a while. He could see Naraku, smirk and all, slowly getting smaller and smaller as he stumbled down the corridor between the two demons. Glares and harsh comments were sent his way from jealous on-lookers in their cells as they passed. They were nearing the door and Inuyasha's head began to spin. It felt like it had been so long since he had been out of this place and into real sunlight.

The door opened with a squeaky sound and the three stepped outside, Inuyasha finally seeing how pale his skin had become from lack of the sun's rays. A smooth voice floated into his ears as he looked over his lithe form. "I see the servants have some work to do on you before we go any further." It was then Inuyasha noticed the beautiful one circling him like a vulture and looking him up and down. This made him blush beat red at the thought of what the demon might be looking for.

The silence was traumatizing to the half breed and he really had the need for somebody to say something. So he figured something along the lines of what he'd say to Naraku would do for this situation. "Is everything you see to your liking?" He knew he wasn't very attractive in this man's eyes at the moment. He used to be quite a looker, actually, but ever since Naraku took him in he always felt so repulsive and dirty.

"Hmm…No." Sesshomaru answered curtly after stopping his circle around Inuyasha. His eyes glued themselves to Inuyasha's in a cold stare of no avail, making the hanyou twitch in nervousness.

Kouga growled bitterly. "Then why did you make me get this one?!" Sesshomaru gazed at the ookami calmly, knowing full well of his irrational temper control, and whispered, "Do not doubt my judgment, mate." Kouga's eyes went from slits to they're normal pointed-ness slowly in diminishing spite. Inuyasha tried to ignore the two as they blatantly spoke about him.

"Fine. Let's just get him back home to the castle and cleaned up." Sesshomaru gave a devilish smirk to Inuyasha before nodding. High winds billowed up from the wolf's feet and swirled around him in a hurricane, speeding him off toward the Western Lands. Suddenly Inuyasha felt himself being picked up bridal style and then everything flew by in a rush of colors and different smells. Sesshomaru was definitely fast. A ball of light surrounded them as they ran toward their unknown destination.

After only a few minutes, they were in the lands of the west and there was a gigantic Cinderella-looking castle in front of him. The only thing different about the castle was that it didn't look like it promised a happy ending. It looked mysterious as the gates opened soundlessly to let them all in the grounds. The castle had dark windows and pointed tower tops. The outside walls looked to be made of white marble and shimmered like pieces of ice. As they walked down the path toward the actual doors inside, they passed shrubbery and flowers on either side of the way. Most of the figures cut from the greenery were large inu demons in their true form. Inuyasha figured this was supposed to be a serene looking scenery, and yet it made him uneasy in his stomach. There was no way he would fit in here.

Things were already messed up with Kouga hating him. Not to mention, the beautiful one kept giving him secret gazes that he thought Inuyasha couldn't see. It was a bit intimidating to say the least. And all of these sculptures and accessories made him feel small and extremely poor, which wasn't necessarily far from the truth.

As the doors pushed outward to let them pass, Sesshomaru strode in, yanking Inuyasha by the collar to follow him to the left. Kouga snorted behind him and gave a small kick to his ankles in an attempt to make the hanyou trip. To the wolf's amusement, Inuyasha stumbled clumsily as Sesshomaru took no notice to the happenings.

Soon, the two were in a washroom for clothing. There was a huge wooden basin in the middle with water in it and maids were rushing around with piles of clothing, wet and dry. Sesshomaru glared at the servants as they passed by, saying vehemently, "Leave now."

Needless to say, the room was quickly cleared. Sesshomaru glanced around casually before turning his attention to the hanyou, uttering but one word. "Strip." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he stood frozen, just trying helplessly to find his voice. Why would he do that? He just met this man only ten minutes ago and he expected him to be fine with letting him see himself without coverage? It was insane…or perverted.

Sesshomaru's patience got the best of him as he contorted his handsome face into a growl, "If you will not get your clothes off, I will."

The lord threw himself at Inuyasha, making them both fall into the wooden basin behind Inuyasha, who was still in a stupor from the abruptness of Sesshomaru's command. They both flew into the water with a tremendous splash. Sesshomaru was the first to recover, though…

Inuyasha realized two things with a gasp of air after being underwater. One, this water was freezing cold! Two, the beautiful one was taking his clothes off!

_"These sort of 'accidents' always happen when one creates their own tapestry of fate."_

_

* * *

_

**Wow. I'm so sorry that this little chapter took forever! I had the ideas, it just didn't want to be written! Whether it was my low attention span or lack of inspiration or something else, I'll never know. I'm just glad I finally got it done! Now on to chapter three!**

**-PL**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sometimes horrible ordeals may change without you lifting a finger, but mostly you've got to work until you go crazy to get rid of it."_

Sesshomaru's hands splashed around in the water, removing soaked articles of clothing from Inuyasha's fragile, shaking frame with ease. The hanyou tried to shrink away from the other, but eventually his back came in dull contact with the side of the makeshift bath. From there he squirmed under the lord's exposing reach. "Don't wiggle around." A gruff voice from above him demanded.

Inuyasha stilled his movements as well as he could, being slightly afraid of the beautiful one and his antagonizing gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for anything to happen that wouldn't leave him naked. "If you keep moving, I may scratch you." Sesshomaru said in a whispery voice. Inuyasha cracked open his one eye to glance at Sesshomaru. He didn't want to injure me?…Is he kind? I cold rush of water invaded his lower body as he realized all of his clothing had been removed. A horse yelp erupted from his throat as he nervously tried to cover himself.

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly and quirked a sort of smirk at the entertaining sight. "You don't have to cover up. I'll see you like this again when you conceive Kouga and I's children." Inuyasha's eyes widened. This whole time he had been unable to speak and his voice probably wasn't going to be working for weeks if the lord kept saying things like that. A lufa was pulled out of nowhere as the lord soaped it and began to massage it into Inuyasha's shoulders.

The hanyou tried to settle down his thoughts and stared at anything but Sesshomaru's golden piercing eyes. Then he noticed Sesshomaru was still clothed in his imperial kimono. He felt a bit guilty that he was getting his robes all wet to bathe him, but then decided to take back that notion because this was humiliating. He growled wordlessly at the thought.

This gave Sesshomaru a reason to swat Inuyasha's cheek lightly with a striped hand. "Don't bark at me. It's your own fault." Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction in curiosity as he held his battered cheek and the lord kept speaking. "You're a half breed and don't deserve an actual bath anyway." Sesshomaru said the loathsome words as if it were any other sentence and not an insult. Now _that_ infuriated Inuyasha to a point where he could honestly say the beauty he saw in this being became tarnished and ultimately ugly.

The half demon pushed rebelliously at Sesshomaru's chest, trying to get away from him. "You bastard!" He didn't know that castle, but he didn't have to to get away from this demon. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, only had to hold one poisonous claw in front of Inuyasha's face to make the smaller stop grappling with him. The green dripping from his claw over Inuyasha's head made him squirm a bit. It smelled awful. You could see the noxious gases rising from the emerald mass, twisting in the air until dissipating.

Sesshomaru smirked superiorly as he gazed upon the one below him, shaking in fear and trying to keep away from his claws. A memory then struck his mind like lightening reminding him of this incident. His expression fell. The memory was one of his mother, who also happened to be his teacher at the time.

_"Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru? Are you paying attention?" His mother glared pointedly down her nose at him. Her reading glasses reflected one of the torches overhead as the two sat in the quiet private library. She wore one of her older red kimonos with pink flower petals streaming down the sleeves. Her silvery hair was tied up into a simple bun by a silk red bow._

_"I'm sorry Mother, I wasn't. Could you repeat the lesson?" A young Sesshomaru placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his open palm. Lessons with Mother were always so boring, he much preferred Father as a teacher. At least he taught about interesting wars and showed him battle scars. The only things Mother ever taught him were manners and math._

_"And if I did repeat the lesson, would it stop your mind from wandering or you from dozing off? I think not. Why don't we give up on etiquette for today?" The demoness sighed exasperatedly and sat down on one of the pillows. Sesshomaru discretely smiled, hiding it behind his haori sleeve. That was one perk of having a mother as a teacher: she mostly gave in to you just because you were her child. It was like an instinct or something to make him happy._

_"Sesshomaru…there's one thing I want you to know before I end the lesson for today." Her voice had grown unnaturally quiet. His golden eyes met her icy pale blue ones. She looked so serious it startled him a bit._

_He yipped lightly, signaling to his mother that he was listening to her._

_"You're going to meet…strange people in the future, my son. You really need to be on your toes when you come to take your title as Lord of the West. Otherwise, you won't know an enemy or an ally when you see them. I know I tell you this all the time, but really…you're going to need it. I want you to be able to analyze people so you'll know when to run and when to fight." She looked a little stressed, which was also out of character for her. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, but decided he didn't want to talk about such things anymore so he wouldn't ask._

_But she just wouldn't stop. "I don't want you to die." The phrase was uttered by her lips so quietly; Sesshomaru's acute hearing just barely caught it. His eyes became large as he stared at her figure, afraid of her for once. He didn't know why, but he was definitely afraid._

_"Yes, Mother. I'll keep that in mind." Sesshomaru nodded to show his understanding. His mother would be upset with him if he expressed his alarm so he maintained his calm appearance as well as he could. The Lady of the West seemed to cool down and she gave him one of those maternal smiles._

_"Good, I'm glad."_

Sesshomaru snarled. What a painful recollection. His Mother wasn't always acting oddly like that. She was usually so strong and poised in her conduct. She never faltered. Only in confidential conversation with him had he ever saw her weaken. Maybe in front of Father as well, but he couldn't be sure.

That lesson in particular had been one he had taken with him his entire existence. He was trained well. It was now part of his fighting style, his personality. He could see through anyone's actions or thoughts instantly with just one glance. He could pierce a soul easily. He was so used to it by now, he could perform effortlessly.

His eyes narrowed to slits. It was also the only lesson he truly found unpleasant. I hate thinking about other people, about feelings. I'm tired of assessing things and people. I've been doing that all my life. I don't want to analyze and consider what I should do right now. I just want to do…do anything without thought. Maybe even without sense or logic.

Sesshomaru flicked the poison drops that were dangerously close to Inuyasha's face across the room, not caring whether they ruined the wall or not. Inuyasha looked puzzled up at him again. His brows were furrowed and lips pouted.

He tried to ignore what his mind was telling him for once and focus on what he really wanted. This was certainly not something he was used to.

His eyes caught Inuyasha's stare and he suddenly became aware of the half demon's attractiveness under the dirt. His soft skin and fine muscles were clearly visible and his silvery hair sparkled in the right light. Sesshomaru's clawed hand came out of the water slowly, creating ripples in the soapy water. His thumb rubbed over Inuyasha's cheek, cleaning away the filth from his face.

The mesmerized look in Sesshomaru's eyes made Inuyasha uneasy. He pulled away only slightly for fear of the poison. What was he thinking? Why was he gazing at him like that?

Sesshomaru knew what he wanted to do. He could feel the need growing in him and spreading throughout his body in waves. He could feel…want. He could feel his body heating up, beginning where his skin touched Inuyasha's and ending in his lower stomach. He felt the cool puffs of air coming from Inuyasha's parted lips, a mere inch or two away. He could hear his heart pounding like a drum in his ears.

The lord was out of the water within seconds. He wouldn't look at Inuyasha as he made his way to the door, tracking water with every step.

"Clean yourself up…then it's time for dinner." His voice was clipped and irritated. Sesshomaru was about to walk out the door, but he stopped and turned his head to the side so Inuyasha could see one of his half-lidded eyes. Inuyasha noticed his golden-colored eyes had turned a deep amber with…lust? "Don't be late, mutt."

The beautiful (ugly?) one's footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway as Inuyasha took the forgotten lufa and scrubbed unconscientiously at his body. His wide eyes were still trained on the doorway Sesshomaru had just left. His thoughts consisted of the bedroom eyes Sesshomaru had given him and the awful words he had said to him. Just thinking about the word 'mutt' made a growl rip through his throat. Was he supposed to hate him? Ugh, this guy was really turning him into a wuss…

The feeling of Sesshomaru's thumb over the hanyou's cheek still hadn't gone away, and that really bugged him.

Sesshomaru stormed into the dining room with new robes on to where Kouga was already sitting and waiting for him patiently. "Woah…you OK?"

The demon in question sat indignantly down in his spot at the head of the table next to Kouga. He glowered down at the plate set in front of him. He knew what Kouga wanted to hear. What Sesshomaru wanted to say was this: 'I just don't know…'. But what actually came out was completely different. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me."

_"Mountains act as barriers to other worlds, chains are restrictions on discovery, and love is that limitation on how much pain we can endure."_

_

* * *

**Wow, talk about finally! It took me forever to write this chapter...I knew what I wanted, but I still don't think I got it. I'll try to make the next chapter better! ** _

**And in the next chapter, Inu will finally start standing up for himself, cause I know he's a little OOC right now...hehe **

**-PL**


End file.
